


Their Future, Together

by wildwinterwitch



Series: Sanctuary Verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwinterwitch/pseuds/wildwinterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose surprises the Doctor, and he returns the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Future, Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tardisblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisblue/gifts).



The flat was dark and quiet when Rose stepped through the door late in the evening. She was exhausted from the long train journey, but her mind was still so busy with the day’s events that she knew she wouldn’t be able to go to sleep for a while. The trip itself had been a nightmare with lots of delays and misinformation. She’d been very lucky to arrive at the conference on time, and once there had learned that the most important talk – the reason she’d travelled all the way north in the first place –had been cancelled because the lecturer was ill. The return trip had been only marginally better. At least she’d not had to wait for a taxi as her father’s PA, Lisa, had arranged for one of the drivers to give her a lift home before his shift ended.

Rose carefully deposited her laptop bag in the chair in the study. The desk she shared with the Doctor was neat for once, there wasn’t even an empty mug perched precariously on the edge. She kicked off her shoes and peeked into the darkened parlour as she put them away. The window seat was empty, save a stack of books. Pulling the pins from her hair, she sighed as the pressure from her hairdo dissipated and her head felt much lighter. The bedroom was just as empty and dark.

“Doctor?” she asked aloud, shucking her suit jacket and hanging it up.

Panic welled up in her. Had she missed a note from him? Had there been a light on on the answerphone? Had she missed a call on her mobile? No, she was sure she hadn’t.

She pushed open the bathroom door, and in the gentle glow of the indirect lighting she could see a pair of knees sticking out of the water in the tub. Rose rushed to the tub. The suds had almost dissolved, and she could see the Doctor’s face below the calm surface of the water. His eyes were closed, and the occasional bubble escaped from one of his nostrils and floated towards the surface.

“Doctor?” Rose asked, unsure whether he could hear her. She perched on the edge of the tub, her heart hammering.

How long had he been under water?

His hair floated, still, in the water like black seaweed, and his skin seemed lighter than it was.

“Doctor!” she called, touching the knee closest to her. His skin there felt cold, but it was still damp.

He opened his eyes, startled, and when he saw her above the surface of the water, he smiled, reached for the edge of the tub with both hands and pulled himself up. Rose quickly stood so she didn’t get wet. Spluttering, he broke the surface, the water sloshing excitedly against the white porcelain.

“Rose,” he said, brushing the hair back out of his face. “Finally.”

“What... Doctor, you scared me! What were you doing?” Rose asked, her voice betraying her worst fears.

He sat up, the grin fading from his face. “I was... I was experimenting. I wanted to see how long I could hold my breath. I hadn’t realised you were there.”

“Yeah, of course,” Rose said, calmer now.

“I’m sorry. I really am.”

“’s all right now, Doctor,” she said, and now that the rush of adrenaline ebbed away, she was once again reminded of how tired she had felt as she’d entered the flat.

“You look... exhausted,” he said.

“Yeah, trip was a nightmare.”

“Care to join me?” he asked, holding out his hand for her. The pads of his fingers were shrivelled up.

“How long have you been in there?” Rose wondered, amused, as she took his hand. She stepped closer to the tub to dip her hand into the water. “It’s freezing! You’ll catch your death, Doctor!”

“We could refill it. With hot water, and that scent you like so much,” he offered with a sheepish grin. “Come on. I’ve got some wine here too.” He reached over the far edge of the tub, where she kept a low table, and picked up his glass of wine. Rose took it from him and sipped it. It was the Chianti Classico they had brought back from San Girolamo.

“You’re having wine without me?” she asked in mock indignation, returning the glass to him.

He smiled, his eyes flashing with good news he was more than eager to share. “Well,” he began.

“What is it, Doctor?” Rose asked, pulling the hem of her silk camisole out of her skirt. With one fluid motion, she pulled the garment up and over her head, and she let it rustle into a pale pink heap on the tiles. She smirked as she saw she had distracted him. She continued undressing, her sex flooding with need as she saw the Doctor’s eyes grow darker with desire. The skirt whispered over the bare skin of her legs as she undid the button and zip.

“Doctor?”

She could see, through the calm surface of the water, that he was getting hard.

“What?” he asked, looking up at her, obviously roused from his thoughts.

“Why’re you havin’ wine without me?”

“I...” he began, but stopped himself, grinning broadly. “Come in, and I’ll tell you.” He undid the plug with his toes, and the bath emptied quickly. He reached over the edge of the tub and filled a second glass with the deep red wine while Rose found some matches to light the candles she kept in the bathroom. Once the plug was back in place, the Doctor filled the tub with hot water and soon the room filled with the scent of a damp summer meadow.

Rose eased herself into the tub, hissing at the hot water. The Doctor pulled her back against his chest, and it didn’t take her long to relax in his arms. His penis, she noticed, had softened in the meantime, but she found she didn’t mind that so much, since her own arousal had died down. For the moment, all she wanted was to enjoy the peace and quiet of being together, to forget about the horrible day she’d had.

The Doctor, bless him, just held her, and only began to caress her when she lay her head back against his shoulder. He drifted light kisses over her face, and drew lazy patterns on her slick skin.

“So,” she prompted.

“So?”

“Why’re we having wine on an ordinary Wednesday?”

The Doctor chuckled. “Somewhere it’s someone’s birthday.” He handed her her glass, then picked up his own. She drank, savouring the warmth and sun contained in the wine, the scent of the herbs and grasses of the Chianti hills. Memories rushed back, and she smiled as her eyes drifted shut; she could even hear the crickets.

“I’ve got a job, Rose,” he whispered.

“Wha’?” she sat up, nearly knocking the glass out of his hand.

He grinned. “It’s ‘Wha’, sir?’ I signed a one-year contract with St Rupert’s, the Academy that advertised for a history professor. And I got it!”

“That’s fabulous. Professor,” Rose smiled, and taking his glass from him, she stretched and set the two down on the table. Then she leaned in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He opened to her in welcome, their tongues meeting and exploring each other. He tasted divinely of the wine and the Doctor. When they separated, it was only because Rose was getting uncomfortable in that position.

“I’m so glad this worked out. When are you startin’?” she asked.

“In late September, but I’ll have to come up with a list of courses I want to teach as soon as possible so the students have time to decide what they want to enrol in. After that, I’ll have to see what classes will actually take place and prepare for them.”

“You’ll be a busy man,” Rose said, turning her head so her forehead was nestling beneath his jaw.

“I’ll be able to fit in my other work, don’t worry,” he said, trailing his fingers over her skin.

They lay in silence for a while, each lost in thought. Occasionally, they shared an idea, which led to making plans and drinking wine. Rose forgot about her horrible day very quickly as she was presented with their future, together. Eventually, before the water became too cold and the Doctor’s skin even more wrinkly, he helped her with her hair, washing and braiding it. Then he bundled her into their bed.

“I love you, Doctor,” Rose said as he slid into bed behind her, and pulled her into the crook of his body.

He kissed the mole on her shoulder and brushed her tummy with the fingers of his free hand. “I love you, too, Rose Tyler.”

She drifted off to sleep soon after, only dimly aware of what he whispered to her, but thinking it was something about a brilliant adventure. Or maybe it was just her sleep and wine-addled brain. She didn’t care much. For the first time in years she felt truly happy.


End file.
